Car Wash
by A1066
Summary: Olivia has the day off, so she decides to unwind by washing her car which just gives Alex Cabot an excuse to watch. A/O. One shot, for now.


Olivia had put on her favorite old pair of torn blue jeans and black ribbed tank top to wash her car. She filled two plastic buckets with steaming water and soap. Meticulously she arranged her buckets one on each side of the vintage black '65 Mustang for easy access. She set the smaller bucket of sponges in front and tucked an old rag in her hip pocket for the detail work. She took a step back, hands in her front pockets and just stared at her baby.

She had lived in the city her whole life. A car was an unnecessary luxury and expense. But Detective Olivia Benson had reached that age, after living a difficult life, where she had decided that she could have some of the things she longed for. The car had been number two on her list of heart's desires. Number one didn't have a convertible top. She did have sexy curves, though. Alex Cabot was a desire that Olivia had stopped ever expecting to mark off her list.

Everything was perfect. Olivia had turned her cell phone off and ate her favorite sandwich in preparation for the most relaxing afternoon in ages. The smell of soap, her favorite jeans, a warm afternoon. Olivia closed her eyes and smiled softly, her full lips curving lopsidedly. With a contented sigh she bent over, grabbed a sponge and backing up, took aim and tossed it into the nearest bucket of soap with perfect basketball follow through. Splash.

***

Alexandra Cabot was an elegant, professional, well educated woman with an extensive and eloquent vocabulary, but for some reason that only word running through her brain at that moment was _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Something in one of Olivia's reports for Alex's latest case had needed clarifying and much to Alex's annoyance (and disappointment), Olivia was out of the office for the day. But this was not the cause of her distress. Alex had tried calling Olivia, but her phone was off. For some reason that she preferred not to examine, Alex was jealous. Liv was probably having a day off with a handsome date. The uncomfortable mental image of the magnetic detective leaning in to whisper something clever to a charming, faceless man had goaded Alex to do something uncharacteristic.

In her most professional voice she had declared that she would swing by Olivia's apartment to get the paperwork fixed. Authoritatively, to cover her own surprise at her behavior, she grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the squad room, heels clicking smartly against the linoleum. Detective Stabler arched one eyebrow as he watched her leave.

That was the gist of how Alex had arrived in the parking garage attached to Olivia's apartment complex, standing half hidden behind a concrete pylon, accidentally spying on Detective Olivia Benson seductively washing her car. Hence: _fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. _Soap had splashed up, soaking her tank top so that it clung to her toned abs and breasts, leaving little to Alex's overheated imagination. She was obviously not wearing a bra, a fact that may have broken Alex's brain. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool concrete but the sight of Liv's nipples straining against her wet top was an image that had been permanently seared behind her eyelids. There was no way that the ADA would ever be able to shift her libido into low gear again. Unbidden, she opened her eyes again, incapable of tearing her gaze away.

Olivia stretched and leaning, running the sponge sensuously along the lines of her car. The muscles beneath her olive skin flexed deliciously as she moved. She reached up, brushing a wisp of damn hair from her face. Alex stifled a groan by biting down on her elegant knuckles. Liv sauntered around the car, admiring her handiwork. When she reached an angle where her back was to the lawyer's hiding place. Apparently she was unsatisfied (not unlike Alex at that moment) and bent over, pulling the rag out of her back pocket and affording Alex the most perfect, mouthwatering view of her firm ass, her faded jeans pulled tight. Alex's jaw dropped at the same time her briefcase slipped through her slender fingers. It hit the floor with a resounding crack. _Fuck!_

***

Olivia had been daydreaming as she washed her car. Usually she washed the car, even like today when it didn't require it, because it gave her something corporeal to focus on to keep herself out of her head and all of the horrible things that dwelled there. Today, though, she was barely paying attention to what she was doing. All she could think about was how good ADA Alexandra Cabot would look, stretched on the hood of her car with her dress shirt unbuttoned and her long blond hair down, looking wild and uncontrollably sexual.

She had begun to contemplating the pressing need for a cold shower and had just bent over to shine the last bit of chrome when a loud noise startled her. Instinctively she leapt to her feet, hand dropping to the gun that was not wearing on her day off and then she saw her. The "Ice Queen" Alex Cabot, stunningly blond, immaculately dressed, looking a little flushed as if she had stepped right out of Olivia's daydream while she wasn't paying attention. Olivia arched her eyebrow. "Alex?"

***

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Alex had been spotted. No sense in trying to duck back behind the pylon or pretend like she had just arrived. She squared her shoulders, adjusted her black rimmed glasses and decided to seize the day as she grabbed her briefcase. As seductively as possible without seeming over the top (which was really Alex's specialty and she wasn't afraid to admit it), Alex sauntered toward Olivia.

"Liv!" Steady lawyer voice. She waved as she approached the detective. "That's a very nice car," she nodded her head toward the freshly-washed Mustang. For some reason, the usually confident Detective blushed at the mention of the car. She took a step back at Alex's approach, leaning against the car behind and folding her arms over her perfect chest, hiding her nipples from Alex's gaze. Except for the blush, Olivia looked like her usual confident self.

"She's my baby." Olivia's voice was low, husky.

It felt like a caress to Alex in her over sensitized mood. She couldn't figure out when she had stopped thinking with her sharp mind and starting thinking with her groin, but now that it had begun, Alex couldn't stop it. Every look, movement, breath….Alex could feel Olivia's presence in the most physical way she had ever experienced. She wanted Olivia to refer to her as her baby. The force of that desire was so strong that at that moment she would have done anything to or for Olivia to hear it. Then she shook her head and tried to pull it back together.

"Did you need something Counselor or did you come out here to ask for a ride?" Olivia seemed to be innocently oblivious to the effect she was having on Alex.

_ADA Alexandra Cabot_ – Alex reminded herself. She gestured at her briefcase. "Paperwork I'm afraid. Though, I wouldn't mind a ride afterwards."

***

Olivia had to lean against the car to keep herself upright at Alex's approach. The lawyer was wearing a black skirt suit with a dark blue silk dress shirt and those heels, just below fuck-me-hooker height, that accentuated her long, shapely legs as she sauntered toward her. When Alex asked for a ride, Olivia's brain immediately went somewhere else entirely, somewhere beautiful. She smiled softly, tilting her head to the side as she looked intensely at the lawyer.

"It's warm enough, I could put the top down." Olivia nearly choked on the words as they came out. Did she really say that? She prayed silently that Alex hadn't gotten any hint of the sexual undercurrent she seemed unable to control in her thoughts.

If she noticed, Alex gave no indication, she was the Ice Queen. Balancing her brief case on one hand, she opened it and grabbed some papers off the top, offering them to Olivia before she snapped it closed again. "I would love it, if you put the top down. I can't remember the last time I rode in a convertible. But, I need to go over this with you first. It shouldn't take very long."

Olivia flipped through the papers, becoming immediately suspicious; it wasn't anything particularly important, certainly not important enough for a cab ride all the way over to her apartment in the middle of the day. Her heart skipped a quick beat. Could it be that Alex Cabot had come up with an excuse to see her? She had been watching Olivia for however long before she'd noticed, the woman's position and guilty look had told the Detective that much. Alex was probably just trying to be polite and not interrupt. After years of knowing and pining for the beautiful ADA, Olivia had given up but that hadn't changed the way she felt, how much she longed for her.

"Did you want to come up or should we do this in the backseat?" Olivia figured that it was alright to flirt if the other person was too straight to notice. She looked down at her front, only just realizing how obscenely exposed she was. "Damn, we should go up. I should change into something that doesn't make me look like a potential special victim."

***

Alex mentally kicked herself over and over. This was a bad idea from start to finish. She had soaked her panties, she was sitting too close to a woman who was wearing not nearly enough, and she had backed herself into a corner where she was forced to discuss tedious paperwork. Liv had changed into a light-weight white t-shirt to replace her soaking tank top and after drying her damp hair, she had left the damp towel around her shoulders. To Alex's delight, and torment, she was still wearing her old jeans.

After an excruciating half an hour where Alex was forced to pretend like she was staring at Olivia's breasts and trying to puzzle out whether the Detective meant to keep brushing her denim-clad leg against her bare one or if that was just a fortuitous accident. Finally it was done, Alex blew out a long breath of air as she packed the papers back into her briefcase.

"Now, about that ride you promised me." Alex looked over at Olivia, her icy blue eyes drowning in the deep brown ones across from her.

Olivia stared at her intently for a long moment then got up without a word and headed into her bedroom, leaving Alex alone and nearly panting at the table from the view of Olivia's ass as she walked away. Alex took off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose, a move that she hopped would calm her, but nothing short of a frigid shower with a fire hose was going to cool ADA Cabot off.

Momentarily Olivia returned wearing an old brown leather bomb jacket and swinging an unfamiliar keyring from her index finger. "Well, Counselor, are you ready to have your mind blown?"

Alex stood up, putting her glasses back on. She realized that she had never been readier.

***

Liv was conscious of Alex's eyes on her. Not just on her, but all over her. It wasn't just a feeling or wishful thinking now, Alex was checking her out and Olivia had never felt so damn good. The lawyer had taken off her glasses and her blond hair was blowing around her in the slipstream as Olivia raced down the freeway. The radio was up far too loud. Liv had one had on the steering wheel and the other across the back of Alex's seat. When she wasn't looking, Alex had undone the top buttons of her dress shirt and the wind wiped the lapels back exposing the deep valley of her ivory breasts to Olivia's peripheral vision.

Air rushing by them, mingled with the sounds of the city and the blasting rock from the radio made conversation all but impossible which was fine by Olivia. She couldn't think of a single thing to say that didn't start with 'Alexandra Cabot, I want to fuck you senseless'. Instead she tried to stay focused on the road and the pleasant sensation of being so very close to such a happy, free looking Alex.

***

Olivia didn't offer to pull over and make out like teenagers, which is what Alex desperately wanted to suggest. She kept her composure, mostly, throughout the car ride but every time she noticed Olivia glance over, her eyes sliding down to caress Alex's body at every stop light they stopped at, a jolt of heat ran down the lawyer's slim body directly to her core. She was more than a little afraid she would be stuck to the smooth leather seat by the time they got back to Olivia's apartment.

Regret swelled in her chest, nearly crowding out the anxious arousal, when they turned down Olivia's street and they slowed so that Liv could make the turn into the parking garage. Once the car was turned off, the radio quiet, neither of them made a move to climb out. Olivia's arm slid off the back of Alex's seat, dropping onto her shoulder. They sat like that quietly for moment, as if the detective were testing the water. If only Olivia could see just how scalding hot the water was. A faint pink blush climbed Alex's fair neck.

Without any further preamble, Olivia used her hand on Alex's shoulder to pull the lawyer toward her and she captured her exquisite lips with her own. The touch was electric, coursing through Alex, setting every nerve in her body buzzing. A gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped Alex's lips, parting them enough to allow Olivia's tongue entrance to stroke her own.

They kissed endlessly, barely coming up for breath, hands roaming across breasts and stroking backs. Finally, Alex could take it no longer, she set her hand in the middle of Olivia's chest and pushed them apart. "Put up the roof," she murmured, reaching up with her free hand to begin to slowly unbutton her shirt, exposing her black lace bra and the smooth plane of her stomach.

Olivia scrambled to comply. With a mechanical noise, the soft top of the convertible rose, providing them some measure of privacy. When it was secured, Alex shrugged off her shirt and then slithered into Olivia's lap, straddling her with her long legs. "Alex…" Olivia's sentence was cut off by Alex pulling the lever that adjusted the seat, causing the seat and Olivia to fall backward. Before Olivia could try to speak again, Alex claimed her mouth with her own again, reaching down to drag the hem of the detective's shirt up. She pulled her mouth away long enough to pull Olivia's shirt off and toss it into the back seat.

***

Later, laying in the backseat with the rumpled, naked ADA pressed against her, legs and arms entangled, orgasmic afterglow slowly fading, Olivia Benson mentally checked off the first thing on her list of heart's desires.


End file.
